Schmerz
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku dan tetap menyimpannya di dalam hatiku. Tersenyum adalah apa yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang meskipun hatiku terluka. Daripada denganku yang memiliki masalah ini, aku bersyukur pernikahan kalian terjadi. / ItaInoPein / DLDR!


Title : Schmerz

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Drama & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Straight, Het, Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaInoPein(?)

 ***** Schmerz = Pain = Rasa Sakit

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Aku menatap sebuah gedung sakral mewah di depan mataku. Indahnya tempat sakral ini dengan berdirinya salib mega besar tepat di atap paling ujung. Langit terlihat begitu cerah seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan hari ini. Kebahagiaan yang akan segera di raih oleh pasangan calon pengantin. Kebahagiaan yang akan membawa keabadian cinta. Kebahagiaan yang akan aku rasakan. _Mungkin._

Aku membenarkan jasku yang memang sudah terlihat rapi. Aku harus menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik hari ini. _Tuxedo_ yang kukenakan hari ini adalah sebuah pakaian khusus yang memang aku rancang untuk acara pernikahan ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenakannya. Kuulaskan sebuah senyuman yang _seakan_ melukiskan sebuah kebahagiaan. _Seakan? Tidak. Aku harus bahagia hari ini._

Kulangkahkan kakiku mantap ke dalam gereja. Banyak orang telah memenuhi tempat tersebut. Semuanya tersenyum dengan bahagia. Perlahan aku berjalan menyusuri gereja mewah itu. Beberapa kali mataku menangkap begitu banyaknya hiasan di ruangan itu. Hiasan mewah dengan berbagai ornamen bunga. Kembali kuulaskan senyuman di wajahku yang menurut kebanyakan orang _datar_. Bukankah aku lumayan banyak tersenyum hari ini?

Aku mengambil tempat duduk undangan di tengah para jemaat yang tengah menunggu kedua mempelai. Kutatap altar itu yang akan menjadi saksi bisu janji sehidup semati antara dua insan saling mencinta. Apalah dayaku yang hanya sosok pengharap balasan cinta dari _dia_ yang sebentar lagi akan seutuhnya menjadi milik orang lain dan otomatis membakar seluruh harapan dalam hatiku menjadi debu.

Mempelai pengantin mulai mengambil langkah memasuki gereja. Semua jemaat berdiri menyambut pasangan calon pengantin tersebut. Termasuk aku. Kutatap mereka dengan senyum yang terkesan aku paksakan. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia dan sesekali saling menatap dengan rasa cinta yang sangat kentara di manik mereka. Aku tak bisa egois menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dengan segala perasaan yang menggebu dalam hati ini. Tuhan memberi garis takdir atas nama jodoh pada mereka. Aku tak boleh menjadi penghalang yang menentang perintah Tuhan dan menggoreskan dosa mendalam.

Singkatnya mempelai pengantin tersebut adalah sahabatku. Keduanya? Aku jawab, ya. Uchiha Itachi dan Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku sejak sekitar lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu. Kami bertiga menjalani persahabatan yang sangat indah dengan tawa dan tangis mengiringi hari-hari kami. Kembali di hari bagaimana kami saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat, hal itu adalah hal yang sangat aku ingin rasakan setiap harinya mengingat aku seorang yatim piatu. Beruntung kedua orangtuaku memiliki kekayaan yang cukup banyak hingga mewarisinya padaku. Aku dapat masuk ke sekolah elit dengan semua muridnya yang adalah pemegang saham di perusahaan keluarga mereka. Di sekolah itulah aku bertemu dengan Itachi dan Ino lalu menjalin persahabatan.

Jika saja aku tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, mungkin aku tak akan bertemu dengan mereka. Dan aku bersyukur atas hal tersebut. Tahun-tahun pertama menjalani persahabatan, tak ada yang aneh pada kami. Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian, perasaan _tak wajar_ itu mulai muncul. Aku adalah pihak yang merasakannya. Berusaha kuat untuk menepis segala perasaan _itu_ adalah apa yang aku jalani setiap hari. Entah mengapa, semakin berusaha kuat aku menepisnya, semakin terasa jelas pula perasaan _itu_ muncul.

Aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada _nya_. Landasan sahabat adalah apa yang paling aku pegang teguh saat itu. Aku takut jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada _nya_ mungkin ia akan memutus ikatan kami dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Dengan berat hati dan sedikit perasaan sakit, aku merelakan perasaan itu terkubur dalam hatiku tanpa kukeluarkan. Hari-hari yang biasa kami jalani sebagai sahabat semakin hari semakin terasa bias, setidaknya bagiku. Apa karena adanya perasaan _aneh itu_ yang bernaung dalam hatiku?

Jika kalian bertanya mengenai perasaan yang aku miliki adalah perasaan cinta, aku berani menjawab, ya. Jantungku berdegup tidak normal saat berada di dekatnya, memiliki rasa ingin melindungi dan selalu berada di dekatnya. Bukankah itu ciri seseorang yang jatuh cinta? Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada _nya_. _Dia_ yang merupakan sahabat baikku. Keputusanku bulat untuk tidak mengungkapkan rasa cintaku pada _nya_ dengan alasan tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kami dan itu adalah satu-satunya cara supaya aku bisa selalu berada di dekatnya.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan hatiku yang masih menyimpan perasaan _tak wajar_ itu. Mungkin keputusanku untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaan adalah keputusan bodoh yang pernah aku ambil selama berpuluh tahun hidup di dunia. Karena pada kenyataannya aku kalah sekarang. Dengan santainya Itachi melamar Ino tepat di depan mataku. Apa aku tak terlihat? Apa mereka selama ini menjalani hubungan lebih dari sahabat di belakangku? Baik Itachi maupun Ino tak pernah bicara perihal urusan cinta mereka denganku meskipun kami dekat. Yah, benar apa kata perkataan banyak orang bahwa persahabatan antara pria dan wanita pasti diakhiri dengan cinta. Ternyata mereka saling mencintai selama ini. Ino menerima lamaran Itachi dengan jawaban cepat. Aku kalah.

Dan disinilah aku. Dengan segala penyesalan yang menggores dan menyobek luka menganga di dalam hatiku. Ini adalah risiko yang mau tidak mau harus aku terima karena tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada _nya_. Kenyataannya kedua sahabatku itu kini akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati disana. Aku harus tersenyum untuk mereka sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik. Dan mungkin jika aku boleh menjadi sosok yang mencintai _dia_ sekarang, aku akan meneteskan air mata. Tak boleh. Aku harus menjadi sahabat mereka.

"Adapun kebaktian ini berlangsung atas pertolongan Allah Pencipta langit dan bumi, yang kesetiaanNya kekal sampai selama-lamanya dan tidak pernah meninggalkan pekerjaan tanganNya yaitu atas nama Allah Bapa, Allah Anak dan Allah Roh Kudus. Turunlah atas saudara sekalian, damai, anugerah dan sejahtera dari Tuhan Yesus, kasih dari Allah Bapa serta Persekutuan dari Roh Kudus." Seorang pendeta mulai melakukan _votum_ lalu diakhiri dengan Itachi dan Ino yang saling berhadapan membungkuk satu sama lain untuk mengucapkan salam.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia disana. Kedua sahabatku itu terlihat menawan berdiri di altar terutama _dia_. _Dia_ mengenakan pakaian itu. Pakaian yang beberapa kali sering ia perlihatkan padaku menjelang hari pernikahan ini. Sakit terasa di dalam dadaku saat _ia_ menceritakan tentang gugupnya menghadapi hari pernikahan dan segala harapan _nya_ ke depan tentang menjalani hari-hari sebagai pasangan suami istri. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menjadi seorang pendengar pasif dengan seulas senyum tipis sebagai balasan.

Semua jemaat termasuk diriku masih dalam posisi berdiri. Kali ini kami bernyanyi di dalam gereja Kudus itu untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada pasangan pengantin. Angin semilir serta kepakan burung dara diluar sana menambah kesan khusyuk dalam pernikahan suci ini. Angin itu sedikit menyibak rambut jinggaku memberi kesan lebih dramatis. Betapa indah dan diberkatinya pernikahan ini. Aku menatap punggung _nya_ yang membelakangiku untuk menghadap pendeta. Apa aku masih bisa mendekati punggung _itu_? Karena jujur dalam hatiku, setelah semua ini selesai aku ingin pergi. Menjauh dari mereka terutama _dia_.

"Pada pernikahan suci ini, yaitu di Tokyo, pada hari Kamis, tanggal 6 Oktober 2016 akan dipersatukan Uchiha Itachi dengan Yamanaka Ino." Pendeta mulai melakukan pemberkatan.

Semua jemaat kembali duduk ke posisi masing-masing. Aku terduduk lemah. Semakin intens aku menajamkan indera penglihatan dan pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan pemberkatan tersebut yang sebenarnya hanya akan meninggalkan luka. Tak peduli, aku akan disini dan melakukannya hingga selesai meskipun dengan hati yang perlahan mulai melebur hancur.

"Apakah saudara mengakui dihadapan Tuhan Yesus dan JemaatNya bahwa saudara bersedia dan mau menerima saudari Yamanaka Ino sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara? Apakah saudara mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup? Apakah saudara bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudara ini sebagai suami yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?" Pendeta mulai melayangkan pertanyaan peneguhan pada Itachi.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Dengan mantap Itachi menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apakah saudari mengakui dihadapan Tuhan Yesus dan JemaatNya bahwa saudari bersedia dan mau menerima saudara Uchiha Itachi sebagai suami saudari satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudari? Apakah saudari mengasihinya sama seperti saudari mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudari berdua hidup? Apakah saudari bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudari ini sebagai istri yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Ino.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Ino cepat.

Selesai sudah. Hatiku sudah menjadi butiran debu yang siap terhempas kapan saja. Hancur segala harapanku. Bahkan saking sakitnya hati ini, aku tak yakin jika aku bisa mencintai orang lain lagi. Mereka, sahabatku resmi menjadi pasangan pengantin yang sah dan akan menjalani hari-hari ke depan berdua. Aku masih bisa tersenyum. Senyuman pahit.

 _"I, Uchiha Itachi take you Yamanaka Ino, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness."_

 _"I, Yamanaka Ino take you Uchiha Itachi, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness."_

Mereka mengucapkan janji nikah, janji sehidup semati yang dilakukan dalam _Holy Matrimony_. Ino menangis dalam keharuan saat melakukan pengucapan janji itu. Itachi memandangi istrinya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dalam manik _onyx_ nya. Setelah saling berjanji, mereka menyematkan cincin. Itachi membuka kerudung yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah cantik Ino. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dan menghapus jarak lalu mencium Ino lembut di bibir. Semua jemaat yang hadir bertepuk tangan riuh. Aku tertunduk lemah. _Sakit._

Setelah mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka, kedua sahabatku, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi pasangan pengantin baru itu. Ini mungkin menjadi yang terakhir kali aku melihat _dia_. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk _nya_. Pelukan tadi mungkin akan menjadi pelukan terakhir kami. Aku akan merindukan pelukan itu. Aku akan merindukan _dia_. Aku yakin _dia_ telah memilih pasangan hidup yang tepat. Daripada denganku yang memiliki _masalah_ ini, aku bersyukur atas pernikahan yang terjadi hari ini meski menghancurkan hatiku.

Karena percaya atau tidak, alasanku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku pada _nya_ karena aku takut _dia_ merasa jijik padaku yang seorang _gay_ ini.

 _Aku akan merindukanmu, Itachi._

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

Ampuni akuuu ~ Ini adalah fanfic paling nista dari fanfic nistaku yang lain ㅠ.ㅠ Kyaaa ~ jangan bantai aku :"""

*Pein : Woy! Sialan lu nistain gue! Gue normal, woy! Shinra tensei!

Udah ah, kabur dulu. Itu Pein udah mulai ngamuk XD Jaaa ~ Tinggalkan reviewnya ya jika sudah membaca. Review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. _Sankyuuu ~ Gracias ^^_

Untuk yang request fanfic sama aku, tungguin aja ya ^^ Mudah-mudahan aku bisa buatin XD

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
